semper fidelis
by pretense
Summary: "...You're always saying goodbye." "Well... I think it's about time to make it permanent."


"_I came to say goodbye."_

"… _You're always saying goodbye."_

"_Well… I think it's about time to make it permanent–"_

"_Don't say that."_

"_Come on… Let's stop fooling ourselves. This is war, this… whatever this is in between us–"_

"_It's not just 'whatever'! It's – You know I – What I feel–"_

"_I know… I know."_

"_Then don't say stupid things!"_

"_I'm sorry, but this really is goodbye."_

"_You can't… Don't just…"_

"_Goodbye."_

"_No, wait!"_

"_The longer you hold me back here, the more painful it is for me – for the both of us. Just let me go."_

"_I can't! If… If this is really the last, then I…"_

**-x-x-x-x-**

The bronze blade passed between them, the slightest brush of the fingertips setting a fresh torrent of tears down the teen's bruised cheeks. Everything made sense now, the prophecy came into play just as destiny had foretold but that didn't make things any easier for Percy Jackson's aching heart.

He watched as Luke grasped the dagger's hilt, standing defenseless in front of the man whose gold-blue gaze pierced right through his very being.

Luke Castellan, hosting the essence of the Titan Lord of Time inside him, unlatched the straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of skin just under his left arm - his Achilles' heel. Sweat rolled down the side of his face. He stabbed himself and the howl of pain that broke out of him shook the whole throne room.

It was too much.

Percy eliminated the few steps that separated them, wrapping both arms around Luke's body, armor and all, as the blond's eyes glowed like lava, the scream of pure agony still ripping out from his lungs. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, increasing in brightness until it was beyond blinding forcing Percy to close his eyes but he never once loosened his hold on the man. His fingers had locked themselves together at Luke's back and Percy held on tightly as an invisible force akin to the detonation of a nuclear bomb exploded from the man in his arms. His skin blistered, armor and clothes deteriorating from the intense burst of energy, he wouldn't be surprised if his brain melted and emptied itself out of his ears.

And then there was silence.

The fist-sized organ hammering wildly inside his chest brought Percy back to reality. His senses picked up the smell of smoke and blood; he opened his eyes to find himself sprawled at the hearth beside Luke.

_Luke_.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle. "Percy…"

"I'm here." The son of Poseidon hoisted himself to a kneeling position, ruined hands finding their place on Luke's cheek and on his chest. He tried for a smile but his whole face was a mess, more tears welled up in his green eyes ready to run down the tracks dried by the previous explosion. Shaky fingers wiped away the trickle of blood that escaped Luke's lips.

"I don't want to see you crying," Luke murmured in a broken voice. "Smile a little bit… It's good for you, kid."

Percy shook his head, biting down on his lower lip to keep in the cry that he could barely contain. "Can't…"

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. He and Annabeth had come closer, both of them tearful but nothing comparable to the state Percy was in. "We can–"

Luke coughed, a fresh splatter of blood staining his mouth which Percy dutifully wiped clean. "There's no healing…" His blue eyes, captivating even now in his final moments, turned to the dark-haired demigod. There was anger in their depths but it was mixed in with a most helpless pleading; a dying man's last wish. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again."

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

A sad smile came over Luke's expression and he nodded. With the last of his strength, he placed his hand over the one Percy had rested on his chest, fingers half-curled over the smaller palm.

That was the last thing Percy remembered before everything went dark.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Percy woke up in an unfamiliar room but in a very familiar situation.

Sitting on a chair beside his bed, holding up a glass of nectar to his lips, was Annabeth. She was dressed in an immaculate chiton and the curls of her hair looked golden under the lighting. Gray eyes didn't stray from his face and the emotion swimming inside was hard to define.

"Here we are again," Percy said, finding his voice too raspy for his liking. "I thought we'd outgrown this phase years ago." He tried cracking a joke but Annabeth's expression remained pensive.

"Drink your nectar," she told him, a caring tone lacing her command. "You've been out for a whole day."

Green eyes the color of the sea widened as Percy sealed his lips over the straw. "An entire day?"

Annabeth nodded. "Everyone's worried about you."

"My mom!" Percy bolted upright, spilling some of the nectar into his clothes.

"Calm down." Annabeth's brows furrowed as she placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him back to his reclined position. "I already called her and said you're in the best care Olympus can afford. Obviously, she still wants a call from you the moment you're feeling better–"

"I can call her right now." Percy tried to move again but Annabeth's hand kept him still.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

Slender fingers tightened around the sweaty glass. The distinct gray eyes of Athena's children bored into Percy and he thought he finally recognized one of the many emotions that they held back – helplessness.

"Annabeth…" Percy finally settled back. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, peach-colored lips pursed together. "Finish your nectar." She handed him the glass. "I'd better tell the gods you've gained consciousness."

"I don't follow anything you've just said." Percy stared at Annabeth's retreating form but the girl only looked back once to show him another sentiment – pity.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A fresh set of clothes were given to him and Percy changed into them while his mind ran wild with thoughts. Annabeth didn't come back but the healers that took her place strictly forbid him from contacting anyone. After a final check-up, Percy was escorted by a pair of nature spirits towards the throne room.

The squeak of his brand new shoes had the murmurs inside the hall shushing and when the doors were opened for him, Percy found more than the usual twelve Olympians waiting for him.

The gods and goddesses were joined by the minor deities. All in all, about two dozen of them were milling inside the room but they all stopped and stared as the son of Poseidon entered. Instinctively, Percy looked for Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found.

"Perseus Jackson." The unmistakably regal tone had the teen straightening up as his confused eyes settled on the speaker, the King of Olympus himself. Zeus stared down at the demigod with an unreadable expression, and called for order.

Towering figures clad in flowing robes settled into their designated positions – the original twelve Olympians in their U-shaped thrones with the additional smaller thrones set into rows behind them. Once everyone was seated, a lone chair at the center of it all remained empty.

Percy was about to go right ahead and sit but then he remembered where he was so he waited, eyes raised to the Lord of the Skies.

Zeus frowned at him. "Well take the damn seat, boy, we don't have all day."

Poseidon shot his brother a pointed stare but Zeus ignored him. Once Percy had settled down, Zeus continued. "We are gathered here today to discuss the matter of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The chair Percy found himself occupying was like a small throne of its own. Vibrant blue fabrics cushioned the seat and back and arm rests and there were even wave patterns carved into the white wood. He had no idea what it meant; he usually wasn't afforded a seat during the times he'd had facing the Olympians.

"This brave young demigod has saved us all from the wrath of Kronos," Zeus declared, stormy gray eyes moving from one side of the room to the other as though making sure that everyone was paying attention to him. "And for that we cannot be thankful enough."

"It was nothing," Percy spoke up but he instantly bit his tongue when Zeus' stare focused on him. He knows it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking (much more so to interrupt a god) but Percy didn't like how Zeus worded his praise, if it could be called that. "I mean, everyone pitched in and helped but the one who destroyed Kronos for good wasn't me. It was Luke Castellan. So if you guys want to honor someone for this, it should be him. Not me."

Zeus's expression had turned stony, Percy could've sworn he saw lightning flash in the god's dark eyes but the words just came tumbling out. "Luke was the hero of the prophecy."

It was visible to everyone how the Lord of the Skies had to calm himself down to avoid smiting the young demigod before them. A quite chuckle rose from a few of the immortal deities. Then Zeus cleared his throat and started anew. "Thank you for that clarification, Perseus Jackson, but we've already been informed of Luke Castellan's involvement in the averted war. We are here today to discuss the matter of you."

Now Percy allowed himself to be confused. "Um, what about me?"

"When we gods arrived at the throne room yesterday, we found two demigods lying side-by-side at the hearth."

Percy flushed but couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the King of Olympus.

"One of them was the deceased Luke Castellan, hero of the prophecy as I've had so many people affirm without invitation."

The corner of Hermes' lips curled into a watered-down smile.

"And the other was yourself. Great concern had the medic at hand" Apollo waved cheerfully from his seat "checking your vital signs and…" Zeus' eyes wandered around the room once, meeting a nod from Aphrodite and a double thumbs up from Apollo. "We have found something of grave importance."

Percy's gaze finally wavered, meeting the deeply concerned stare from his father. Poseidon had never looked so worried; his lips and his brows formed strict parallel lines across his weathered face. Percy looked up at the gods and goddesses gathered – most of them were shooting him curious glances, hints of a smile on their lips; some looked less impressed, impassive miens silently judging him; there were also those who refused to show emotion; and of course, the only ones who seem rather excited about the whole thing, smiles decorating their immortal faces: namely Apollo and Aphrodite. Percy recognized the rapid beating of his heart. "W-What did you find out…?"

Zeus nodded at Poseidon, allowing the God of the Sea to break the news. Poseidon clasped his large hands together, leaning forward a bit and setting his kindest gaze upon his demigod son. "Percy… It has been shown… Rather, proven after many tests – safe tests I assure you… Well, the thing is–"

"Oh just say it already," Hades called from his throne situated just behind Hermes.

Poseidon shot his brother a glare, returning his eyes to Percy who wore an expression of immense confusion. "Percy."

"Yes, dad?"

"You are with child."

The whole room seemed to have sucked its breath in once Poseidon finally broke the news. For his part, Percy just stared uncomprehendingly.

"April Fool's was four months ago," Percy stated rather calmly.

"This is not a joke, demigod." Hera's stare was piercing.

"But I can't be…" Percy trailed off at seeing the serious expressions that surrounded him. "I'm a guy. No uterus or other stuff that babies grow–"

"You are forgetting your lineage, dear boy," Athena spoke sagely. "You are part god, mortal rules do not always apply to your case."

Bug-eyed and gaping like a fish were the only words close enough to illustrate Percy's face. "But–"

"Don't look so surprised, Johnson," Dionysius drawled. "This isn't the first time this happened. We're pretty used to it."

Ares started chuckling over at his throne and Percy clamped his mouth shut, coloring a furious shade of red to rival the plume on the war god's helm.

"You're in between your sixth and seventh month of pregnancy!" Aphrodite gushed, smiling brightly at him. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Wha – Six months?" Percy looked down at his deceptively flat stomach. He even poked it just to make sure that there wasn't an invisible bulge around it; there was none. "How is _this_" he gestured to his body "six months pregnant?"

"Well sometimes it doesn't show," Demeter informed him, lips painted a charming shade of green hitched up in a smirk.

Percy crossed his arms defensively over his stomach. "How can I be six months pregnant if I haven't hooked up with anyone?"

"I'm pretty sure you have, Percy," Poseidon spoke kindly.

"Dad, I swear I–" Then Percy paused, a vivid memory coming to mind.

Midnight.

The Poseidon Cabin.

"–_Just let me go." Luke's face betrayed the steel in his tone. Eyes of blue were overcome with tears and it was obvious from the harsh line of his mouth how much effort it took for him to keep the tears at bay._

"_I can't!" Percy's hands latched onto the older demigod's wrists. Desperation laced through every syllable. "If… If this is really the last, then I want you to take me."_

_Shock. "What are you saying?"_

"_Make love to me," Percy whispered, dark pupils overcoming the bright green of his irises. "Luke, I've always wanted you to be my first, to be my only–"_

"_No," Luke shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be saving it for, Percy."_

"_Yes you are!" Percy insisted. "I know it, Luke, even if you never said anything. You love me."_

"_And there are many others who love you," Luke countered, slipping his hands free from Percy's grasp but the teen's hands instantly latched onto the cloth of his shirt. He sighed, cupping the smooth cheek with one hand and pressing a deep kiss to Percy's lips hoping that it would be enough to sate him. "Many others love you more than I could have ever shown."_

"_I don't need many others," Percy replied, hot breath dancing on the sweet lips an inch away from his own. "I just want you." He moved his hands upwards, finding purchase around Luke's neck. He stood on tiptoes and molded their lips together briefly. "Just one last thing, Luke. And then we'll…" A lump formed in his throat but Percy determinedly continued. "We'll say g-goodbye."_

"Percy?"

The son of Poseidon blinked, realizing belatedly the presence of hot tears running down his cheeks. He raised his eyes towards his father, seeing in the green depths of the god's eyes unlimited love and understanding. "I… I love him."

Poseidon nodded.

Inadvertently, Percy's eyes shifted towards Hermes who was watching him with the same sad smile. Percy wetted his lips. "I love him."

The way the demigod continued to use present tense when referring to Luke made Hermes feel a most heart-wrenching mixture of appreciation and sympathy. For once, the god of communication was at a loss of what he could say so he opted instead to brighten his smile for the boy.

A hint of a smile lifted the corners of Percy's lips and the demigod hastily wiped off his tears with the collar of his shirt before facing the assembled gods once more. A thought wriggled its way to the forefront of his mind. "Wait… It's been more than a year since Luke and I…" Percy blushed and Aphrodite cooed softly at him. "Well, since we made love." He raised his chin, meeting admiring gazes from all around now. "How is it that I'm just six months in?"

"This method of conception is much like my own, where the children are brought about by purely intellectual thoughts," Athena lectured with a smile on her features. "In your case, Perseus, it took the immense emotional attachment that you shared with Luke Castellan. Perhaps, and this is a working hypothesis, it sprung about when your desire for him to stay with you increased in the light of dire circumstances as the war loomed nearer." Her gray eyes read through Percy much like how Annabeth did, only this one was more on a godly scale.

Percy felt rather like a textbook under her gaze but he nodded, conceding to the point presented.

"Now, as to why you're still in between the sixth and seventh month in spite of the whole twelve months which had passed since your…" Athena chose her word carefully "intimate relations with the son of Hermes, I believe it has to do with this being your first." She smiled. "Conceiving a child is by no means easy, much less so for a male demigod. But do not be discouraged for those before you have all successfully brought forth life."

A blush was rising to Percy's cheeks again but it died down when the pointed cough came from the central seat.

Zeus wore a stern expression as he regarded his demigod nephew. "Now that you're filled in on the details, we have an urgent matter to discuss. The reason I've gathered everyone here today."

The gods and goddesses shifted on their seats, the smiling expressions on them melting to give way to their formal facades once more.

"We are here to ascertain whether the child you are carrying will be a threat to the newly restored peace in Olympus."

The loud and echoing voice rattled in Percy's ears, something like lightning sending a shock of sensation down his spine. He looked from one god to the other, every eye was on him and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "What do you mean 'will the baby be a threat'?" Percy asked.

"That child's other father had worked to restore Kronos into power," Hera stated. Percy opened his mouth but the Queen of Olympus talked over it. "Regardless of his final heroic act, it cannot be denied that for the most of his life, Luke Castellan schemed for Olympus' downfall."

"He deeply regretted his actions, Queen Hera," Hermes spoke up, the blue in his eyes bright and strong. "Does the fact that Luke felt love great enough to spur the conception of a child with Percy mean nothing?"

"Love is neither a force of good nor evil," Aphrodite pointed out but her expression was sweet as she looked down at Percy. "I don't want to go into the whole nature versus nurture debate since it is undoubtedly a tried and tested method that both aspects work together in honing a child's directive in life."

"Aphrodite speaks the truth," Artemis said. She was in her adult form and her silvery yellow eyes shone with a newfound respect for the goddess of love. "Furthermore, Luke Castellan isn't the only one who's responsible for the creation of the child. Perseus Jackson, present here before us, is a man of good heart."

"You said it, sister," Apollo grinned. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Percy. "I can vouch for him, if it comes to it. I've always known Luke would turn out to be the hero in the end, anyway, so there's actually no harm in letting their baby live since the other father's inherently a nice guy."

"The children of two demigods are essentially mortal, in any case," Poseidon added, an imploring look set towards his King and brother. "There is no harm in letting the child be born."

Zeus' expression was unwavering and he turned his attention towards the minor gods. "Further comments?" No one among the minor gods spoke but a comment reached his ears anyway.

"I'm keeping this baby," Percy said, determined expression on his face. "It's mine – Luke and me, it's our kid. _Ours_. So, no offense meant to anyone, but you don't have any say in what happens to this child."

Thunder clapped in the distance in spite of the fact that a perfect summer sky was the view outside the window. Zeus glared at the demigod. "We have a say in the matter, boy, because it cannot be denied that your unborn child with the traitor-turned hero has a probability of wreaking as much, or even greater havoc than that of his predecessor. So we shall have a vote."

Percy's hands balled into fists and he was starting to form escape tactics in case things went awry.

"Those in favor of eradicating the dangerous child conceived from the union of Luke Castellan and Perseus Jackson?" Zeus called out, raising his hand at the same time. Beside him, Hera raised her own hand. So did Hades and Ares and two more from the minor god crowd.

The anger that had started to build up inside Percy crumbled at the sight.

Grumbling at the obvious upset, Zeus put down his hand and called out the other option. "Those in favor of letting Perseus Jackson keep his child?"

Poseidon's hand shot straight up and so did Hermes'. Some gods chose to reserve judgment by abstaining, but those who voted for the affirmative totaled more than those who voted against it. Percy felt compelled to join in; he raised his right hand while settling his left one over his flat stomach.

The King of Olympus huffed. "Very well. It has been decided that The child of Luke Castellan and Perseus Jackson is to be brought forth into the world in due time." His narrowed gaze was directed at the people who'd voted against him. "This meeting is henceforth dismissed." With a brief flash of thunder, Zeus had disappeared taking Hera with him.

There was a moment of silence and then Aphrodite stood up. The goddess of love smiled warmly at the demigod amongst them and started clapping. Everyone else followed suit, Poseidon even shrank down to human size just so he could embrace his son.

Percy gave an elated sigh when they parted but Poseidon had barely moved back when Hermes came striding up and pulled his technical-son-in-law into a fierce hug.

"You'd want to be the one to tell him, of course," Hermes said as he pulled away, mischief lighting his eyes. "But when you do, please, seriously, call me. I'd want to be there."

"O-Of course," was Percy 's smiling reply .

"Take heed of this, young man," a voice spoke from his side and Percy turned to find Athena. The goddess of wisdom tapped a finger to Percy's forehead. "At your rate, the final month will be around February next year. Do not be surprised when an infant appears out of thin air in your bed. That child is your legacy with the son of Hermes."

"February," Percy repeated. "Right. Thank you."

"I call dibs on being that child's godmother alright?" Aphrodite popped out from Percy's other side, pinching his cheeks.

"O-Okay…?" Percy eased his face out of the goddess' grasp. "But I don't really even know the first thing about raising a kid…"

"That's easy, boy, just feed the baby some cereal," Demeter answered, still sitting on her throne. "None of those baby feed mush crap."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind…" Percy nodded at the statuesque woman.

It took a while to finish all the congratulations and other remarks, by the time Percy was allowed to leave he was nearly exhausted. Nearly. His mind was racing with thoughts but the most prominent one of them all was going back to Manhattan and telling his mother the good news.

Oh it will be a lot to explain but Percy felt rather impenetrable inside what he'd dubbed as his happy bubble right now.

The great doors of the throne room slammed shut behind him and he found himself face to face with Annabeth but she wasn't alone. Beside Athena's daughter were Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

Percy's face colored at seeing them, at seeing the knowing smiles on their faces that told him they knew everything. "Hi guys…"

"Oh my gods, you're sixteen and pregnant!" Thalia laughed before pulling him into a hug.

A moment of stunned surprise passed and Percy found himself chuckling and returning Thalia's embrace. Annabeth took Thalia's place when Artemis' lieutenant stepped back; she didn't say a word but the smile on her face told him how happy she was for him. Grover preferred their usual fist-pump for a congratulatory expression and Nico gave him a rather awkward handshake.

They were just about to head out of Olympus together when the doors behind them creaked open and Apollo stuck his head out, beaming widely. "Oh hey, one last thing I think you should know."

The group of five paused, the thrum of anticipation running on hyperdrive in Percy's system.

Apollo winked at him, "It's a boy."

- **_FIN_** -


End file.
